I Love You
by XFantasy-chanX
Summary: Tenemos una danza... en el prostíbulo de Buenos Aires... Cuenta la historia, de una prostituta... Y un hombre, que se enamora de ella. -Por favor, creme cuando digo que te amo...- One-shot. Songfic.


Nota_**: **_**Primer one-shot que no está dedicado a nadie xD bueno, no a nadie en específico. Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "el tango de Roxanne" mientras leen, pongan el lyrics si quieren, y pues obviamente esa es la canción que puse aquí. La traducción al español estará hasta el final ;) **

_Letra de narrador_

_**Letra de Ewan Mcgregor (Splendid)**_

**Y pues por eso les recomiendo que escuchen la canción, para que entiendan quien canta que **

**Psst, RaurayAusllyfan, sé que vas a pensar que soy una pervertida cuando leas la historia u.u, pero no lo soy D: P.D: Te extraño :( **

.

.

.

_We have a dance_

_In the brothels of Buenos Aires_

_Tells the story…_

_A prostitute_

-Llegas tarde-

Sus ojos violetas lo miraron con desinterés.

-Lo siento- dicho esto, se volteó y se dirigió a los camerinos.

_And a man_

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- preguntó con cierta molestia.

-Tienes que salir a divertirte de vez en cuando, ¡no seas amargado!-

Suspiró.

_Who falls in love_

Cuando la vio cantar en el escenario, sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados

-¿Quién es ella?-

_With her_

-Le dicen "Roxanne"-

.

Y la danza comienza

.

_First, there is desire_

Sin saber que estaba haciendo y guiado por el deseo, la acorraló en la pared…

Y la besó.

Ella enredo sus brazos en su cuello y correspondió al acto.

Todo daba vueltas y su visión estaba borrosa. Colocó sus manos en su cintura y la guio hasta la cama. Sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello y absorbió el dulce aroma de aquella mujer que lo traía loco. Mientras, ella paseaba sus dedos por sus cabellos deleitándose con las reacciones que le producía.

_Then, passion_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo al verlo de nuevo ahí.

Él no contestó.

Sin aviso alguno su mano agarró su cintura mientras que la otra se fue hacia su nuca.

Y sin más, la besó con una pasión que no sabía que tenía.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- suspiró ella entre el beso.

-Porque creo en el amor verdadero-

_Then, suspicion _

-No existe el amor verdadero, ¿No es así señorita Roxanne?- le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida

Ella solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos para luego sonreír con burla.

-Nosotras nunca nos enamoramos, solo les damos lo que quieren, y ahí termina la historia- dijo a su jefe

_Jealousy_

_Anger_

_Betrayal!_

_Where love is the highest bidder_

_There can be no trust_

_Without trust, there is no love_

…

_Jealousy, yes, jealousy_

_Will drive you…_

-¿Por qué tienes que estar con él?- gritó él

-¡Es mi trabajo!-

Los ojos de él pasaron de enojo a furia.

-¡Bien! Has lo que quieras, de igual manera no hay nada que hacerle- dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente a la dirección contraria.

Ella se quedó observándolo hasta que su sombra despareció por la silenciosa calle.

-¿Quién era ese idiota?- dijo una voz detrás de ella

Dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, después se volteó a él

-Nadie importante, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó evitando ver la sonrisa maliciosa de aquel hombre miserable

-Por supuesto-

_MAD!_

_Roxanne_

_You don´t have to put on that red light_

_Walk the streets for money_

-Serían 50 dólares-

El chico le entregó felizmente el dinero. Ella se lo arrebató y subió al auto.

_You don´t care if it´s wrong or if it is right_

_Roxanne_

_You don´t have to wear that dress tonight_

-¡Lindo vestido!- gritó un extraño pasando al lado de ella.

-Gracias- le guiñó el ojo y siguió con su camino.

_Roxanne_

_You don´t have to sell your body to the night_

No dejaba de caminar deprisa, no quería volver a ese lugar, pero sabía que lo haría de nuevo.

Malditos sentimientos.

Claro que creía en el amor verdadero, pero simplemente no era fácil, y el asunto estaba peor ya que tuvo que llegar y enamorarse… de una prostituta.

_**His eyes upon your face**_

Esa forma en la que ese maldito hombre la miraba

_**His hand, upon your hand**_

Podía ver perfectamente como él siempre quería acercarse a ella

_**His lips caress your skin**_

Y cuando su horrible boca se acercaba a su cuello

_**It´s more than I can stand!**_

_**.**_

Y la danza continua

.

_(Roxanne)_

_**Why does my heart cry?**_

_**Feelings I can´t fight**_

_**You´re free to live me, but just, don´t deceive **_

_**And please, believe when I say, I love you**_

Y era verdad. La dejaría ir, si es lo que ella quería, no seguiría arruinando su vida si es que lo hacía. Solo no quería que lo engañara con sentimientos falsos… aunque sinceramente no sabía si eran de verdad, o si sí eran falsos. Ella es libre de dejarlo, como el viento es libre de volar. Porque…

Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir.

¿Qué si la amaba? Claro que sí

No era solo atracción física como la de los demás hombres. El brillo discreto en sus ojos violeta y su elegancia corporal lo hipnotizaron desde la primera vez que la vio. Su melódica voz y su dulce aroma traen consigo una esencia maravillosa. Su sedoso cabello púrpura danzaba con gracia cada vez que ella hacía un movimiento; además, aunque es lo que es, ella poseía una fortaleza única a diferencia de las otras bailarinas. Su sola presencia iluminaba todo el lugar.

Amor.

Una sola palabra que describía todo sus sentimientos.

Lo peor de todo es que jamás terminaría con ella, si el destino lo quiere así, pues que así sea.

Solo quería que ella creyera en sus palabras…

Después de tan solo un día se encontró de nuevo en aquel lugar que no sabía si odiar, o agradecer. Las grandes letras del prostíbulo brillaban e iluminaban toda la calle.

Entró y la vio siendo acariciada por el mismo maldito hombre.

_(Roxanne)_

_(You don´t have to put on that red light)_

_**Why does my heart cry?**_

No quería seguir viendo. La sangre le corría furiosamente por las venas. Un espectáculo horrible.

_(Roxanne)_

_(You don´t have to wear that dress tonight)_

_**Feelings I can´t fight **_

_(Roxanne)_

_**You´re free to leave me but just don´t deceive**_

"Déjala ir…" se recordó a sí mismo. Sus ojos inundados con la tristeza.

_**And please, believe when I say, I love you!**_

Pero ella trataba de empujarlo, así que el hombre la agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia un lugar desconocido para él.

_**.**_

Y la danza se tornó brusca

.

Quería largarse de ahí. YA.

Pero ese sentimiento de celos y furia volvió a consumirlo, pero no estaba furioso porque ella estuviera con ese tipo de nuevo, sino porque que vio perfectamente como a ella NO le gustaba lo que él le estaba haciendo.

Y no permitiría que la lastimaran. Absolutamente nadie.

Con pasos rápidos y determinados sonaban en el hueco suelo de madera vieja.

…

Mientras, ella luchaba por alejar a aquel hombre que tanto odiaba.

-¡Déjame imbécil!- le gritó ella tratando de patearlo para que por fin la soltara.

Él abrió la puerta del cuarto y la empujó hacia adentro.

-¡Siempre te estuviste viendo con él! ¿!No es así!? ¡DESGRACIADA!- la agarró del cuello y la tiró al frío piso sin piedad.

-¡DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS!- se colocó encima de ella y le comenzó a quitar su suéter.

Sus ojos se dilataron con pánico.

_(Roxanne)_

_(You don´t have to put on that red light)_

_**WHY DOES MY HEART CRY?**_

Corrió lo más rápido posible que pudo, resbaló y cayó, pero se levantó velozmente y siguió su camino, asustado de no llegar a tiempo.

_(Roxanne)_

_(You don´t have to wear that dress tonight)_

_**FEELINGS I CAN´T FIGHT!**_

-¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME!- chilló con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Ignorando sus plegarías comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-¡Nadie vendrá a salvarte! ¿!Entiendes!? ¡ERES SOLO MÍA!-

-¡SPLENDID!-

_**(Why does my heart cry?)**_

_Roxanne_

_You don´t have to put on that red light_

Al oírla gritar su nombre sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡LAMMY!-

Sin vacilar se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían sus gritos.

_**(Feelings I can´t fight)**_

_Roxanne_

_You don´t have to wear that dress tonight_

_**ROXANNE!**_

-¿Con que ese hijo de puta ya sabía tu verdadero nombre, huh?- siseó con una sonrisa torcida llena de odio.

Ella cerró sus ojos y volteó su cabeza para no encontrarse con su mirada, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

-Dime "Roxanne" ¿por qué mi corazón llora?-

Soltó una risa macabra y agarró bruscamente la barbilla de ella.

-¡CONTESTA PERRA!-

_**Roxanne!**_

Abrió la puerta de una patada. Al ver como el hombre la estaba lastimando simplemente no lo aguanto más. Lo agarró del saco y estrelló contra la pared con tana furia que el golpe resonó en todo el cuarto.

_**Feelings I CAN´T FIGHT!**_

Lo golpeó numerosas veces, hasta dejarlo sangrando e inconsciente, para después acercarse a la peli violeta.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con sus manos sosteniendo el rostro de ella con delicadeza.

Sus ojos violetas seguían brillando de tanto llorar, pero ahora era por felicidad. Felicidad de que la haya salvado, y no abandonado.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, sonrío con alegría y amor.

Y por fin lo abrazó. No había deseo ni pasión. Solo gratitud y amor.

-Gracias… por haberme salvado y por amarme-

Él correspondió el abrazo y sonrío.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti-

Los dos se miraron y se unieron en un gran beso. Después de separarse la ayudó a levantarse, y se quitó su saco para ponérselo a ella, ya que su suéter había sido arrancado y destrozado.

-Entonces… ¿nos vamos?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Donde nadie nos pueda encontrar-

Y sin más, se fueron de aquel lugar… por siempre.

.

Y la danza terminó

.

**FIN**

Traducción:

Tenemos una danza

En el prostíbulo de Buenos Aires

Cuenta la historia

Una prostituta

Y un hombre

Que se enamora

De ella

Primero, hay deseo

Luego, pasión

Luego, sospecha

Celos

Furia

Traición

Celos, sí, celos

Donde el amor es el mejor postor

No puede haber confianza

Sin confianza no hay amor

Celos, sí, celos

Te volverán

LOCO

ROXANNE  
>No tienes que encender la luz roja<br>Caminar las calles por dinero  
>A ti no te importa si está mal o si está bien<br>ROXANNE  
>No tienes que usar ese vestido esta noche<br>ROXANNE  
>No tienes que vender tu cuerpo a la noche<p>

Sus ojos sobre tu cara  
>Su mano sobre tu mano<br>Sus labios acarician tu piel  
>¡es más de lo que puedo soportar!<p>

¿Por qué llora mi corazón?  
>¡Roxanne! (ect.)<br>¡Sentimientos contra los que no puedo luchar!  
>¡Eres libre para dejarme pero no me engañes!<br>Y por favor cree cuando digo ¡te amo!

Nota: **Y pues después se repite todo n.n emm… si te gustó deja un review, y pues… no lo sé, ¡bye!**


End file.
